dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pear Harbor, Chapter one
Chapter one of Pear Harbor. Story Kit Rey and the Jungle Aces were now on their way to Pear Harbor in Hihawaii. Kit had sent a letter to Higher-for-Hire prior to being shipped there, and since business for the squad had suddenly gotten slow, they might as well take a vacation and visit the teens. Now we see the Sea Duck flying into the harbor and land on the water amid the Battleship-row (comprised of Chester-class cruiser-boats, Nevada-class battleships and more, plus some water-planes like a few PBY-Catalina-flying-boats (one of the inspirations for the Conwing-L16) on patrol, and Sikorsky S-43-Baby-Clipper-airliner-flying-boats that were ferrying to and from the islands or the mainland). "This is so exciting" Molly shrieked after the Conwing parked at a dock and they disembark: she's never seen so many ships in one place before, "you know that there's a hundred ships on Pear?" Wildcat reads looking at brochure, "how many sailors per ship?" Molly asks, "it depends, more on a battleship than a sub, but say on average...two-thousand?" Riven estimated, "then there's the fliers like you two and Kit the marines base personnel" Rebecca lists, "I'm still working on the sailors" Ramón says, "Ramon, I think the odds are in our favor" Molly jokes, "yeah like four-thousand to one" Rebecca humors, "it's paradise" Baloo comments as he waves to various sailors who were giving the Higher-for-Hire pack a hero's welcome, "see you on the aircraft-carriers" Baloo shouts making them cheer, "we're in Hihawaii" he adds to his friends, making Rebecca shake her head in amusement. At the same time at one of Pear Harbor's airfields, Ace London's old boss General Patton was supervising some subordinates who were working (or in this case decorating) a P-36 Hawk-fighter-plane (a precursor to the better known P-40 Warhawk-fighter). "Hey, you know you're not suppose to be painting silly pictures on the side of my airplanes, and if you do, don't make them lopsided" he lectures, "they were lopsided Patton, right here: never ride waves amongst rocks or submerged pilings, see you shouldn't do that" a frigatebird-man retorts reading a book, "well how do you know they're submerged if they're submerged?" a surgeonfish-man asks, "guys, what the hell are you doing?" Patton interjects, "trying to fix this surfboard thing, he keeps taking chunks off his nose on the rocks" the frigatebird answers, "on my day off I'm working on my new invention: the cruise-fin, I'm gonna be rich, every surfboard in the nation's gonna need one" the surgeonfish explains showing his work, "yeah? you're gonna need a broom" Patton jokes while the frigatebird catches sight of a Potez 56-plane and out come the Jungle-Aces clad in pilot uniforms (except Oscar who was clad in a senator one), "check out these new recruits" the bird remarks: it was not everyday you get to have children taking part in the military, "hi" Kit greets setting his luggage down for a moment, "aloha" Patton returns, "y'all pilots?" Kit asks, "we're working on it, it's a lot of switches and stuff, pride of the Pacifica" the fish answers, "who are you?" Patton asks, "terrors of the skies" Kit jokes. Later in the day after they were accommodated, the Jungle-Aces were being given tour and were currently on a battleship, where they witnessed a wrestle between two sailors: a water-strider-bug and a hulking killer-whale-man, and the whale won, but upon seeing their new recruit Sam he tasks him to wrestle him as a form of rite of passage for newcomers, though nervous Sam accepted and they get it on. Baloo Rebecca Molly Riven Ramon and Wildcat show up as well, having been told Kit and Rey were there and they arrive in the midst of the fight. "Hey Kit-boy" Baloo calls over much to the Jungle-Ace's surprise, "guys, what are you doing here?" Kit greets, "ah business was slow so we decided to pay a visit, speaking of which what's going on here?" Rebecca replies, "ah just a rite of passage Sam must go through to be part of the crew" Kit explained as Sam delivers some punches, "that a boy be a spring hare" one aardvark-man cheers, "you hit pretty hard, for a kid" the orca taunts and punches Sam in the face, much to his friend's horror, "is this really necessary?" Rebecca objected, "it's part of the rules mam" a skua-man informs, "worst rules ever" Rebecca huffs, "alright rookies who you got?" the skua asks Kit and co, "I'll take Sam" Ernie claims, "why don't like money?" the skua jokes, "I like money" Rebecca admits as Sam gets creamed, "come on get out there now" the aardvark cheers as Sam staggers over to him and dodges one of the orca's swings, only to be punched in the belly, "I'll put five on it" Rebecca says to the skua, "done" the skua relents as Sam takes another hit, "against a mechanic, that guy crushes rivets" Baloo comments, "how's it feel up from the engine-room? sunlight bothering you?" Sam taunts which earned him another punch to the face, "ow" he murmurs, but gets punched again, "man he's getting all busted up in there" the aardvark complains as Sam gets punched again, "move, move" the skua yells as a timeout was declared and Sam walks to the aardvark, "come here we gotta talk, get down here" the aardvark demands and Sam bends over where a herring-man drapes water on him to freshen him up, "he can't hurt us" the aardvark states, "he can hurt me, he cut me, I'm bleeding" Sam complains, "bleeding? that's a scratch, see this here? this is the hard-earned greenbacks of every pot-scrubbing chop in this fleet, now if you don't win, you'll have to find another battleship, there's no way I'm going back to the Erisona empty-handed" the aardvark instructs, "don't worry about your money, I'll send that smug engine-fixin' snipe back below deck and into the sea" Sam assures and was ready to continue, so the fight resumed, "be a man rookie, be a spring hare" the aardvark urges, and while squared off Sam struck first and punches the whale in the head and belly repeatedly, "look at this" Bert gasps in awe, "all right Sam" Oscar cheers, then Sam hits so hard the whale was dazed for a second making the crowd cheer, Sam then taunts him to come over, but attacks before the orca got a chance, making him fall to his knees, quickly the referee ends the fight, though the whale falls flat on the ground and Sam was clearly the winner, "oh! where's my money?" Rebecca shouts happily to the skua, "nah, fight's rigged" Kit clarifies, shattering Rebecca's hope, "we're rich hahahahahaha" the aardvark declares happily. Afterward, they relax in the house they rented and Rebecca was tending Sam's wounds. "So what do you get for winning?" she asks after finishing applying the bandage, "respect" Sam answers, and it was true, he certainly is respected now, "so why do you fight to get respected?" she wonders, "I guess it's suppose to make you tough, so you can handle it, Kit and Rey are already tough, so I doubt they'll have any trouble gaining any praise, but the rest of us have never dealt with anything like this before, like being in an actual warzone" Sam theorizes, "well lets hope you never have to" Rebecca prays and Sam bids farewell. Little did Rebecca or anyone know, a few miles west a fleet of boats from Jepang was approaching. Their aircraft-carriers were loaded with planes and weaponry. There target was Pear Harbor, where they intend to cripple the Pacifica-fleet with the element of surprise. Stay tuned for Pear Harbor, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction